Naruto: The Nidai Jubi
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Summery inside. Under re-write.
1. Enter Naruto and Natsumi

**Hey there! I know, I was supposed to update my newest story, but I had this chapter done and I really like this story, so~, I decided to post it when I had the computer.**

**Prologue: **On that fateful night when the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked, Uzumaki Kushina gave birth to twins, Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi (neck length blond hair and electric eyes, looks a lot like Minato, this looking like a male due to her being flat chested and having broad shoulders and a broad chin, along with manly arms and legs, also acts like Minato, but has a major ego. Seen as a clone of him, all she was missing was the male anatomy) and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto (waist length, straight red hair and dark violet eyes. Looks and act a lot like Kushina, thus resulting in him being seen as a clone of her, again, he was only missing the anatomy). Minato sealed half of Kyubi's yin and yang chakra into each of the twins (resulting in perfect chakra control. I want Naruto to be a bad ass).****

** Unknowingly to everyone but herself, Kushina was the Jubi, and when Naruto was born, he had gained the genes of the Jubi while it skipped Natsumi.  
><strong>

**This, is his story.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>October 10th, 1994; the night that the Kyū-bi no Yōko, also known as Kurama, attacked the village of Konohagakure no Sato. That was also the night that Namikaze Minato; the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Bijū into his children. Yep; children. His wife; Uzumaki Kushina had given birth to twins. The first born was a boy who was a carbon copy of his mother; red hair and violet eyes. He was Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The second born was a girl who was a carbon copy of her father; blond hair and cerulean eyes. She was Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi.<p>

Anyway, via use of the **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)** Minato was able to split the Kurama's yōkai in half. He sealed half of his Yin and half of his Yang Yōkai into Natsumi, and the other half of the Yin and Yang Yōkai into Naruto. He also had to seal the knowledge of Kurama into a host, so he used Naruto for that.

Unknown to anyone except for Kushina, Naruto had inherited another thing from her; reiatsu. Her family was able to utilize the reiatsu inside of their body and use it for attacks known as Kidō. You see, the first Uzumaki were actually from another family. The ancestor of the Uzumaki family was Kurosaki Ichigo and one Ishida Uryū **(Female Uryū. Haven't seen any stories like that.)**

You see, Ichigo is what are known as Shinigami. They are what souls that have a ton of reiatsu become if they want to. They go to Ningenkai and allow souls to pass on to the afterlife.

Uryū was what is known as Quincy. They are beings that gather surrounding reishi to form their weapons; such as bows and reishi absorbing swords, etc.

The two hit it off and formed the Uzumaki clan; thus making Naruto and Natsumi part Shinigami, part Quincy, part human, and unknown to anyone else, part demon. Kushina also happened to be the reincarnation of the Jū-bi; the original Bijū. But she could tell that Natsumi didn't possess the genes needed for the abilities of the Shinigami, Quincy, and Jū-bi.

That night, Sarutobi Hiruzen; the Sandaime Hokage had come into Kushina's hospital room with sad news (well… at least for her.) He had told her that Naruto died due to the amount of yōkai put into his body. In reality, he had only seen part of his heritage show; the wolf tail and ears of the Jū-bi.

So, in her grief, she had nearly killed Natsumi; believing, in her grief driven state, her to be Kurama. Sarutobi had caught her and exiled her. On her way out of the village, she had a glimpse of a crying body. One that looked exactly like Naruto, but he had a tail and… ears… Her eyes widened at the sight.

There, in the middle of a clearing was her son. She narrowed her eyes and growled out Sarutobi's name. She picked up the child and Shunpoed to Minato and explained to him what happened, he relented and allowed her back into the village, and only let her near 'his' daughter unless it was for training.

* * *

><p>-Twelve Years Later: Shinobi Academy of Konohagakure no Sato-<p>

Twelve years after the defeat of Kurama, we find Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsumi and her brother, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Natsumi looked like exactly like her father, and acted like him except with tons of arrogance. She had short spiky blond hair, electric blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, and his face, even though she's a chick. She also had no womanly curves and nearly no bust. Many people have mistaken her to be a boy, which got peels of laughter from Kushina and Naruto. All she was missing was a penis and she would be a younger version of Minato!

Natsumi was wearing black ANBU style ninja pants, a fishnet undershirt, a black ANBU shirt and black fingerless gloves. Her aura held a very strong since of arrogance. Well... being treated like a goddess would do that to someone, especially when their father encouraged them.

Naruto on the other hand looked and acted exactly like his mother. He had long, straight red hair, dark violet eyes, pale skin, and he had his mother's face! What was really disturbing was that he looked more like a female then Natsumi, and he was a male! All he was missing was a vagina and some breasts, and he would be Kushina!

Naruto pretty much wore an exact copy of what Natsumi wore, except he had four black pouches on his legs, two on the right and two on the left. The ones on the right held his kunai and his Hiraishin kunai. That's right, the Hiraishin. Unlike Natsumi and Jiraiya, Naruto was able to learn it. Anyway, on his left legs, one pouch held his shuriken and the other one held his medical equipment.

Yeah, over the years, Senju Tsunade and Uchiha Mikoto taught Naruto how to perform iryō-jutsu. Again, anyway he also carried a black ANBU style ninjatō on his back. He was also wearing the ANBU issue shoulder pads and chest plate. He also had two bracers on his left and right wrist, both concealing two small blades. **(I.E. Double Hidden Blades from Assassin's Creed Two/Brotherhood/Revelations. They're so bad-ass.)**

Unlike his sister, even though he was treated as a god and his father encouraged him to act like Natsumi, he was never arrogant. Not once had he ever shown any signs of being arrogant, and his aura gave off a strong feeling of love and protection.

Natsumi hated Naruto. Naruto was trained by Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Mikoto, and Jiraiya! She only got two of those five! Sure, Kushina couldn't teach her anything because her elemental affinity was wind instead of her mother's water, now she did have the chakra control for iryō-jutsu, but he still got more training then her! And sure, her brother had an eidetic memory, and IQ of 250, affinities to all of the five elements and perfect chakra control, but that didn't make him better!

Little did she know, that the only reason he was trained by Kushina was because of the fact that he was her heir. He was chosen at birth to be the heir of the Jū-bi.

Well... let's get going with the story. As Natsumi and Naruto were walking towards the academy for team placement the villagers looked at the with respect and adoration. Natsumi absorbed the attention and let her ego inflate a little while Naruto looked plain annoyed of the stairs.

"Onee-chan, I'm gonna' go ahead to the academy." Naruto said to his sister, who turned to him and glared. She hated him calling her 'Onee-chan'. Naruto jumped into the air and landed on some random roof. "See you at the academy. Have fun inflating your ego!" The red-head called out as he disappeared, not hearing his sister yelling at him.

* * *

><p>Now, many would expect Naruto to be a loud mouthed idiot, right? Well he's not. In fact, he's extremely cold and distant to everyone but his mother, Mikoto, Uchiha Satsuki, and Hyūga Hitmoi <strong>(Hinata's mother's name in my story)<strong>.

The reason is due to the fact that the only reason others would like him was due to him being one of the saviors of Konoha, alongside his sister, not for him being him. His cold attitude caused others to stay away from him and to be weary of him. The only one's who didn't fear him were the ones who he could expect to be friends with.

And he hasn't yet found anyone except for Satsuki, while her brother, Uchiha Sasuke, was 'friends' with Naruto's sister.

He sighed as he appeared in front of the academy next to Satsuki, making her squeak in surprise.

'_Well_', he began thinking. '_Time __to become a genin,_' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the first chapter of the re-write, hope you enjoyed it. I felt I was making Naruto to powerful to quickly, not that that didn't happen here, but he forgave his sister to quickly, and Minato was too much for an asshole. Natsumi also had no reason to hate Naruto in the original, unlike in this version.<strong>

**I wrote this months ago, just forgot to update it, I will update this story after my newest story, as this one is my second favorite.**

**I will list Naruto's skills and Natsumi's skills:**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's Abilities:<strong>

**ANBU-level iryō-jutsu**

**Ability to use every chakra elements, including sub-elements**

**Jōnin-level ken-jutsu**

**Jōnin-level gen-jutsu**

**Jōnin-level nin-jutsu**

**J****ō****nin-level tai-jutsu  
><strong>

**J**ō**nin-level f**ū**in-jutsu  
><strong>

**ANBU-level stealth**

**Omni-kinesis (Complete Manipulation of Every Element)  
><strong>

**Hiraishin**

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumi's Abilities:<strong>

**Chūnin-level iryō-jutsu**

**Wind Chakra Nature**

**Genin-level ken-jutsu**

**Ch**ū**nin-level gen-jutsu**

**Ch**ū**nin-level nin-jutsu**

**Genin-level tai-jutsu**

**Ch**ū**nin-level f**ū**in-jutsu**

**Academy-level stealth  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ja ne!<strong>


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
><strong>

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
><strong>

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
><strong>

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
><strong>

**Until next time, good bye.  
><strong>


End file.
